Dr. Crowley
Dr. CrowleyFairweather (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:46-04:48). Time Life Entertainment. Fairweather says: "Yes, Dr. Crowley." was a scientist living in New York City who was fooled into summoning Boogaloo on Halloween. History Dr. Crowley is the Chairman of Citizens United Against Halloween (And Lot's of Other Stuff We Don't Like). He was also against all comics, most television, toys, legends and many books like those on legends.Dr. Crowley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:40-03:45). Time Life Entertainment. Dr. Crowley says: "I am the Chairman for Citizens United Against Halloween and Lot's of Other Stuff We Don't Like."Dr. Crowley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:52-03:57). Time Life Entertainment. Dr. Crowley says: "All comics. Most television. Toys. Many books. But mostly Halloween."Dr. Crowley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:11-04:16). Time Life Entertainment. Dr. Crowley says: "Forgot to mention, we're against legends, too. Also, books on legends." On one Halloween day, he approached the Ghostbusters to ask for their help in getting rid of Halloween once and for all.Dr. Crowley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:56-03:00). Time Life Entertainment. Dr. Crowley says: "Simple. I want you to help me get rid of Halloween." Crowley needed a P.K.E. Meter to focus his Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine.Fairweather (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:53-04:55). Time Life Entertainment. Fairweather says: "Except the part we needed from the Ghostbusters."Dr. Crowley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:58-05:01). Time Life Entertainment. Dr. Crowley says: "We needed their P.K.E. Meter to help focus the machine." However, Crowley's assistant, Fairweather stole one without being noticed. Fairweather turned out to be a servant of Boogaloo and merely needed a mortal to help breach the Halloween Deal. Despite everything, once Boogaloo and his horde were driven back to the Netherworld, Dr. Crowley declared he was right all along and vowed to try again. Slimer then scared him off by popping up wearing a Boogaloo mask. Personality He seems to like imposing views on others and lacks compassion. Trivia *Crowley is named after Aleister Crowley, an infamous author and occultist.J. Michael Straczynski (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Halloween Door" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 02:05-02:06). Time Life Entertainment. *Crowley has a rather pronounced forehead, much like Flat Top, a Dick Tracy villain. *During a visual commentary, J. Michael Straczynski likened Crowley and Fairweather to actors, Boris Karloff and Peter Lorre.J. Michael Straczynski (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Halloween Door" (1989) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 04:43-04:52). Time Life Entertainment. *When asked what he is against other than Halloween, he answers that he's also against comics, television, fantasy, toys, legends, and books about legends; which would mean that he pretty much wants to take everything fun away from children. *In "Take Two," Ray mentions a film series starring a mad scientist named Dr. Crowley. The similarities between the two characters' names are likely coincidental.Take Two, Scene 35 *On page seven of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Dr. Crowley makes a non-canon cameo in Manhattan. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Halloween Door" References Gallery Primary Canon DrCrowley02.jpg DrCrowley03.jpg DrCrowley04.jpg 114-12.png Secondary Canon FairweatherCrowleyArchbishopMayorsWifeIDWOngoing5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:Minor character Category:RGB Characters